Treatment of dementias of various types, such as but not limited to, Alzheimer's disease (AD), Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease and other forms, continue to be unmet medical needs. Alzheimer's disease is the most common form of dementia, wherein loss of memory and other intellectual abilities are serious enough to interfere with daily living. Alzheimer's disease is an age-related neurodegenerative disorder characterized by progressive loss of memory accompanied with cholinergic neurodegeneration (Kar, S.; Quirion, R. Amyloid β peptides and central cholinergic neurons: functional interrelationship and relevance to Alzheimer's disease pathology. Prog. Brain Res. 2004, 145(Acetylcholine in the Cerebral Cortex), 261-274.). This disease accounts for over 50% of all progressive cognitive impairment in elderly patients. The prevalence increases with age. Alzheimer's disease is classified by its severity as mild, moderate and severe. The pathological hallmarks of AD include neuronal dysfunction/death, accumulation of senile plaques extracellularly and neurofibrillary tangles (NFTs) intrancuronally. Several hypotheses have been put forth to explain the pathophysiology of this disease, including aberrant β-amyloid (Aβ) metabolism, hyperphosphorylation of cytoskeletal proteins, genetic predisposition such as mutations in genes coding for presenilin-1 and -2 (PS-1 and PS-2) and amyloid precursor protein (APP), apolipoprotein E genotype, oxidative stress, excitotoxicity, inflammation and abnormal cell cycle re-entry. However to date, none of these hypotheses is sufficient to explain the diversity of biochemical and pathological abnormalities in AD.
Two pathological hallmarks of AD are generally recognized: senile plaques composed of β-amyloid peptide 1-42 (Aβ1-42) and neurofibrillary tangles (NFTs) formed by abnormal polymerization of microtubule-associated protein tau (Walsh, D. M.; Selkoe, D. J. Deciphering the molecular basis of memory failure in Alzheimer's disease. Neuron 2004, 44(1), 181-193.). While the precise cause underlying AD-related memory loss and cognitive changes remains to be fully elucidated, there is evidence indicating that pathological assemblies of Aβ1-42 cause diverse forms of AD and that tau plays a role including in mechanisms leading to Aβ1-42-induced neurodegeneration. More recent evidence from studies using transgenic animals suggests that tau pathology exacerbates neurodegenerative and cognitive processes in the presence of Aβ1-42 (Oddo, S.; Caccamo, A.; et al. Temporal Profile of Amyloid-β (Aβ) Oligomerization in an in Vivo Model of Alzheimer Disease: a link between Aβ and tau pathology. J. Biol. Chem. 2006, 281(3), 1599-1604.). In addition to Aβ and tau, dysregulation of calcium homeostasis also plays an integral role in the pathophysiology of AD (Green, K. N.; LaFerla, F. M. Linking calcium to Aβ and Alzheimer's disease. Neuron 2008, 59(2), 190-194.). It is becoming evident that dysregulation of mitochondrial function and resultant altered cellular homeostasis increasingly contributes to the pathology of neurodegenerative diseases such as AD (Moreira, P. I.; Santos, M. S.; et al. Is mitochondrial impairment a common link between Alzheimer's disease and diabetes? A matter under discussion. Trends Alzheimer's Dis. Res. 2006, 259-279. Beal, M. F. Mitochondria and neurodegeneration. Novartis Found. Symp. 2007, 287(Mitochondrial Biology), 183-196. Reddy, P. H.; Beal, M. F. Amyloid beta, mitochondrial dysfunction and synaptic damage: implications for cognitive decline in aging and Alzheimer's disease. Trends Mol. Med. 2008, 14(2), 45-53.).
Mitochondria play major roles in bioenergetics and cell death/survival signaling of the mammalian cell as they are ‘gatekeepers of life and death’. Mitochondrial dysfunction contributes to the pathogenesis of various neurodegenerative diseases with pathophysiological consequences at multiple levels including at the level of calcium-driven excitotoxicity. One of the primary mitochondrial mechanisms is the mitochondrial permeability transition pores (MPTP) that represent a multiprotein complex derived from components of inner and outer mitochondrial membrane. The pores regulate transport of ions and peptides in and out of mitochondria, and their regulation is associated with mechanisms for maintaining cellular calcium homeostasis. A deficit in mitochondria is the earliest feature of neurodegenerative diseases. One general characteristic of aging and neurodegeneration is an increase in the number of neuronal cells undergoing signs of apoptotic degeneration. A key role for this apoptotic process is attributable to the mitochondrial permeability transition pore, which provides transport in and out of mitochondria for both calcium ions and compounds with low molecular weight. It has been proposed that MPTP is a multiprotein complex with the outer membrane fragment including porin (a voltage-dependent ion channel), anti-apoptotic proteins of the Bcl-2 family, and the peripheral benzodiazepine receptor. The inner fragment of MPTP contains an adenine nucleotide translocator and cyclophilin, which may interact with proapoptotic proteins of the Bax family Inhibition of mitochondrial calcium uptake and/or blocking of MPTP may protect cells against the development of apoptosis in the presence of pathological factors such as excitotoxins and anti-oxidants. Indirect modulation of MPTP via kinase pathways is also known wherein glycogen synthase kinase-3β (GSK3β) mediates convergence of protection signaling to inhibit the mitochondrial MPTP (Juhaszova, M.; Zorov, D. B.; et al. Glycogen synthase kinase-3β mediates convergence of protection signaling to inhibit the mitochondrial permeability transition pore. J. Clin. Invest. 2004, 113(11), 1535-1549. Juhaszova, M.; Wang, S.; et al. The identity and regulation of the mitochondrial permeability transition pore: where the known meets the unknown. Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 2008, 1123 (Control and Regulation of Transport Phenomena in the Cardiac System), 197-212.) and mitochondrial localization during apoptosis (Linseman, D. A.; Butts, B. D.; et al. Glycogen synthase kinase-3β (phosphorylates Bax and promotes its mitochondrial localization during neuronal apoptosis. J. Neurosci. 2004, 24(44), 9993-10002.). Furthermore, calcium-dependent activation of MPTP in brain mitochondria enhances with age and may play an important role in age related neurodegenerative disorders.
Neuroprotective effects of agents have been linked to various cellular processes including inhibition of mitochondrial MPTPs. For example, the neuroprotective effects of 4-azasteroids parallel the inhibition of the mitochondrial transition pore (Soskic, V.; Klemm, M.; et al. A connection between the mitochondrial permeability transition pore, autophagy, and cerebral amyloidogenesis. J. Proteome Res. 2008, 7(6): 2262-2269.). In vivo administration of MPTP inhibitor, 1-(3-chlorophenyl)-3-phenyl-pyrrole-2,5-dione to a mouse model of multiple sclerosis significantly prevented the development of the disease (Pelicci, P., Giorgio, M.; et al. MPTP inhibitors for blockade of degenerative tissue damages. WO 2008067863A2).